peelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Andrew T 90s tapes
(2008-08-23, Peel Mailing List message): Gary says Andrew's shows will be available to download from www.30242.net shortly. Good one, Gary! HELP WANTED *Tracklisting and other information is incomplete on shows with the date in blue and marked with an asterisk (*) in the list below. If you have some spare time, please help out by adding any details you can. To do this, open the date page, then click on the "Edit" link at the top right of the appropriate section. Add your information, preview and save the page. The John Peel Wiki is a community effort and your help is always very much appreciated. Shows 29 July 1987 : AC Temple & Great Leap Forwards 03 August 1987 : Heresy & The Fall - 1hr 25 mins only 19 September 1988 : Billy Bragg & Waltones 29 August 1989 : The Telescopes (Note: file indicates 28 August 1989) 06 August 1990 : The Fall In August 1of8 07 August 1990 : The Fall In August 2of8 14 October 1990 : Bark Market & Family Cat 02 December 1990 : Bleach & Paris Angels 26 May 1991 : 70 Gwen Party & The Fall 27 July 1991 : Gunshot & The Stretchheads (90 mins of 180mins) 01 December 1991 : Red Ninja & Gumball 1991 : Phantom Fifty Part 1 50-41 1991 : Phantom Fifty Part 2 40-31 1991 : Phantom Fifty Part 3 30-21 1991 : Phantom Fifty Part 4 20-11 1991 : Phantom Fifty Part 5 10-1 01 May 1992 : The Werefrogs & The Fall 12 June 1992 : Datblygu & Jacob's Mouse 15 January 1993 : New Fads & Unsane 26 February 1993: Codeine & Ecstasy Of St Theresa 11 December 1993: Elastica 08 April 1994: AC Acoustics & Ivor Cutler (90 mins of 3hrs) 22 April 1994: Nirvana sessions (90 mins of 3hrs) 23 April 1994: Archers of Loaf & Even As We Speak 23 July 1994: Rodan & Harvey’s Rabbit 03 September 1994: Zion Train & Stereolab 14 April 1995: Aphex Twin & Vorhees 02 November 1996: Gorky’s Zygotic Mynci 10 July 1997: The Black Dog (90 mins of 110 mins) 01 October 1997: 30th Anniversary Show 16 October 1997: Eat Static (90 mins of 110 mins) 20 November 1997: Delgados (90 mins of 110 mins) 05 February 1998: Add N to X (90 mins of 110 mins) 10 March 1998: Arab Strap (90 mins of 110 mins) 09 December 1998: Wagonchrist 10 December 1998: Boards of Canada 28 January 1999: Metrotone 03 February 1999: Salako 30 March 1999: Billymahonie 05 May 1999: Monograph 26 May 1999: The Delgados & The High Fidelity live (Peelenium 1905) 02 June 1999: Third Eye Foundation (Peelenium 1908) 03 June 1999: Cay, Solex & Stereolab live (Peelenium 1909) 08 June 1999: Flossie & The Unicorns (Peelenium 1910) 09 June 1999: 10 5 Neuton (Peelenium 1911) 10 June 1999: Motor Life Co (Peelenium 1912) 15 June 1999: Calexico (Peelenium 1913) 24 June 1999: Peel Glastonbury Mix (Peelenium 1918 - missing!)* 29 June 1999: Black Star Line live at Glastonbury (Peelenium 1919) 30 June 1999: Billy Bragg live at Glastonbury (Peelenium 1920) 01 July 1999: Novak (Peelenium 1921) 01 September 1999: Bonnie Prince Billy & Panacea - live at Peel's 60th (Peelenium 1944) 02 September 1999: Cinerama (& Dave Clarke - missing) - live at Peel's 60th (Peelenium 1945) - 70 mins only, inlay says "powercut"! 08 September 1999: Autechre (Peelenium 1946) 09 September 1999: Half Man Half Biscuit (Peelenium 1947) 14 September 1999: Supergrass live at Peel Acres (Peelenium 1948) 15 September 1999: Atari Teenage Riot live at Reading (Peelenium 1949) 16 September 1999: To Rococo Rot (Peelenium 1950) 21 September 1999: Melt Banana (Peelenium 1951) 22 September 1999: Sportique (Peelenium 1952) 23 September 1999: Low (Peelenium 1953) 28 September 1999: Broken Dog (Peelenium 1954)* 29 September 1999: Quickspace (Peelenium 1955)* 30 September 1999: The Hellacopters (Peelenium 1956)* 26 April 2001: Tim Buckley Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2001 Category:AndrewT